


Promp Fics - John Wick

by deathandelirium



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Assassins & Hitmen, Badass, Continental Hotel (John Wick), Eventual Fluff, F/M, Girls with Guns, MCU References because why not, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Mild Blood, Mild Kink, Post-John Wick: Chapter 2 (2017), Pre-John Wick (2014), Prompt Fic, Reader-Insert, Ruska Roma (John Wick), Shameless Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathandelirium/pseuds/deathandelirium
Summary: (I wrote this to practice a series of prompts from here: https://tmblr.co/ZO2Pdd2RnNxC4)(On this work John is around his late 40s or 50 – I presume he would be around Keanu’s age idk – and reader is on her late 20s)Different scenarios involving you and our favorite hitman. Some pure loving fluff, some smutty, some darker, please read the notes on the beginning.
Relationships: John Wick/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	1. The Princess and The Boogeyman - or how John Wick was saved by a girl.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl from the Ruska Roma ready to kill - and be killed - for the Boogeyman. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _“It takes a very special kind of idiot to pull off what you just did.”_
> 
> _“You look…”  
>  “Beautiful, I know. Can we move on?”_
> 
> _“How do we keep getting into these situations?”  
>  “Eleven years of friendship and I still don’t know.”_
> 
> _“I hate you.”  
>  “Why? I’m lovely.”_
> 
> _“What are you so afraid of?”  
>  “You.”_
> 
> _“You’ve got to stop doing that.”  
>  “What?”  
> “Saying things that make me want to kiss you.”_
> 
> _“All that blood looks good on you. It really brings out your eyes.”_
> 
> _“I’m bitter and complicated. It’s one of my charms.”  
>  “I don’t think you know what that word means. Or how to count.”_
> 
> _“Stop that!”_   
>  _“Stop what?”_   
>  _“Doing that thing with your face when you’re happy. It’s making me nauseous.”_

John Wick heard it a couple of times when he first came back, words on the street was she was as good as the Baba Yaga. Some say she was called The Morrigan for not being only one assassin, but three. John knew better than trust any words on the street about someone on business, what he didn’t know was who that person was.

As soon as he checked in on the Continental after Santino’s attack on his house, he saw a girl. A girl he has not seen in so many years he could barely recognize if not for a scar across her right eye.

“(Y/N)” he breathed out, surprised, to say the least.

“Hi Jardani” your smile was deceiving, looking the man up and down. He rolled his eyes, too tired to correct her. “I heard you were back”

“I’m not back” he scolded her before turning to her face “I haven’t seen you in years, you… changed” you arched an eyebrow, he was still damn handsome.

“Russian blood, you should know” you winked and he laughed a little. John was your biggest crush in your teens, being Ruska Roma yourself, raised on the Theater, you saw him around a lot and he even taught you a thing or two – it was more of an excuse you got to be close to him but it worked, _and you learned._

“It’s you isn’t it?” he asked after stopping for a second, you played dumb “The Morrigan…” his laugh was weak, but was there. Charon still silent watching the conversation, almost amazed. “I taught you all that, you little beast”

“No you didn’t” you tried to hide your blush. He did, actually **.** **“Stop that!”**

**“Stop what?”** It was weirdly familiar to see John laugh at you, it made you almost weak.

**“Doing that thing with your face when you’re happy. It’s making me nauseous.”** You clicked your nails on the counter at least, getting an extra key to your room with Charon “Whenever you need” and left, winking at the older man, trying not to giggle while you bit your lip, but as always, he never came for you there.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Some days passed, you collected a contract and was on a happy shopping spree when your phone buzzed, the excommunicado memo. _“Shit, John what did you do?”_ you left your things behind and run to your motorcycle, looking for the man on the streets.

“Hop in” you screamed, letting he see your eyes thought the helmet, John thought twice seeing you pull up a gun at his direction, but shooting behind him. “C’mon Wick!” you screamed again making him wake and hurry to you the best he could before you were running on the streets again.

Being on a motorcycle, you were able to get more shortcuts across the city, meaning It didn’t take long for you to be where you wanted: your apartment in Bed-Stuy. You welcomed John to your house, or well, the place you kept your gear and crashed in between contracts. At least there was alcohol and guns.

“I never knew you had a house” he gruffed, letting his hurt body fall on the couch. You got two bottles of whiskey and sit beside him, feet on the coffee table, handling him over one bottle.

“I don’t live on the Theater nor the Continental, John. I’m a grown-ass woman” you heard a sound coming from him while he drank, your eyes now rover over his beaten frame **“You look…”**

**“Beautiful, I know. Can we move on?”** You hit him on the arm, making the man crunch a little.

“I’d say like crap, Wick” you got up from the couch going to a near closet and getting some medical aid “Take off your shirt off, let me take a look at this” you sit on the coffee table in front of the man, who smirked at you

“I knew this was a plan to get me naked” you had to laugh, trying not to blush. _Of course, he remembers your crush_

“Shut up, Baba Yaga” the next minutes were silent, you cleaning and examining John’s wounds, trying the best you could do with what you had. An occasional cry from John muffled by a large sip of bourbon.

“ **How do we keep getting into these situations?”** you asked as you finished the last couple of stitches, covering up with gauze, delicately. His laugh was soft and sad now, he's been through so much.  
**“Eleven years of friendship and I still don’t know.”** His eyes found yours now, making your stomach feel heavy and your heart race “I remember when you got that scar, your first contract… Japan, right?”

“And you saved my life” you damsel in distress facade made John frown.

“The Ruska Roma wouldn’t admit losing their little princess, so they sent me after you… you did a good job, I just helped” he shrugged his shoulders drinking again, you took the bottle of his hands and took a sip.

“What else do you remember from back then?” John was the one who almost blushes now, shaking his head

“Don’t go there, you were a kid and I was way too drunk” you bit your lip, _he remembered._

“I was 20 years old, it was totally consensual!” you laughed harder seeing the man cover his face with his hands and muffle an _“Oh My God”_

“I am old enough to be your father _WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?_ ”

“I could call you Daddy if that’s your thing…” the laughter got even louder now and it took you a minute to recover your breathe while John looked at you, smiling.

“ **I hate you.”** He actually did miss your flirty ways around him, he thought it was adorably funny, almost cute.  
**“Why? I’m lovely”** He drank again, ignoring your comment for a second before pulling you near him again on the best hug he could manage right now, calling you a brat under his breath. “Oh John, what is it with you that drives me crazy? You’re excomunicado, I could kill you and win 14 million, yet I am here helping you and putting a target on my back because I just can’t NOT help you” you were cleaning tears from laughter now, returning to your serious state.

“ **I’m bitter and complicated. It’s one of my charms.”** He rose his eyebrow to you, on a charming smirk.  
**“I don’t think you know what that word means. Or how to count.”** you got up again going towards your bedroom and coming back with pillows and blankets “And John… I’m sorry… about everything, Helen and all” you weren’t very good with serious words, especially about this. He nodded, sympathetic. “Get some rest John” he murmured a low _“thank you”_ warming up your heart.

You got up in the middle of the night, sounds of bombs and shooting. Your place was secure, you had the best armored windows and doors but this was heavy stuff, John run into your room and rolled you over to the ground.

“We need to run” his body was over yours, protecting you. _You gotta admit this was not how you wanted him over you, though_

“You think?” was all you managed to squeak before crawling to your nightstand, getting a couple of guns and ammo. “Back door, fire escape, go!” you tried to put on your combat boots and threw John your emergency bag. It was full of guns, knives, ammunition, and all you might need. Shots were fired on your living room as you ran, jumping the stairs and covering for John.

“THE JEEP, GO” you threw him the keys to your car that you managed to get before a guy pulled you by the neck, you squirm and get your legs over his shoulders, throwing him on the ground and snapping his neck, shooting a couple of other coming from you afterward.

As the car approached, you got onto the passenger's seat, recharging your guns as John hit some of the men with the car. “There’s a place, near the Continental…” you tried to catch your breath as John quickly looked over your face “Trust me”

John stopped your car on an empty alley, following your instructions.

“Are we going to the sewers?” the assassin seemed surprised. _That’s a first._

“Just fucking trust me, Wick” he silently agreed, following you underground.

It took you a few moments walking on the empty dry tunnel to reach an iron door, in which you knocked a few times before a girl let you in.

“What is this place?” John looked around, it looked like a bar or a club, but it was almost empty, except a bunch of girls, he recognized some of them from the ballet.

“This is the Red Room” you smiled, signaling around, some girls passed and nodded at you.

“The Red Room… No, the Red Room was in the Theater, it’s where they trained us…” he smiled “Not a girl’s club” saying that one of the other girls had her feet millimeters across John’s face, on ballerina shoes. You smiled.

“This is not a girl’s club John.” you signaled at the ballerina, who lowered her feet and smiled at you “Thanks Anna” she went on her way and you walked to the other room, John close. “I made a safe place for the girls, they can learn to fight and protect themselves… No one will hurt them here.” Your eyes were dark now, John knew your past was not easy on the Roma, that’s why he always tried to avoid your advances on him. He never wanted to hurt you.

“ **It takes a very special kind of idiot to pull off what you just did.”** He said at least, entering into a room with you, smirking again at your face, _your John was back._ “You didn’t need to protect me, and most of all, you didn’t need to put you and your girls on the radar for me, it’s not fair” his body by your side on a couch looking at his bloody hands over your smaller ones.

“ **All that blood looks good on you. It really brings out your eyes.”** You said holding the strong hands in yours, John lift his eyes to your smile, on a scolding manner

“I’m serious (Y/N), this is serious.” You agreed, your smile dying a bit. “I care about you, a lot. Fuck, _printsessa,_ you’re the one good thing I still got from this mess.” You blushed, John always called you a princess back then, you were the first girl who got real killing training like all the boys and you made damn sure you were not treated any differently. Still, you are on his soft spot “I care too much about you to let you get hurt or killed because of me” his hand softly cupped your cheek, his thumb over your scar

“I made my choice, Jardani, if I die, I gladly die by your side. And I’ll be sure to take a few of the motherfuckers down with me” John’s eyes flicked between your eyes and your lips, he seemed confused.

“ **You’ve got to stop doing that.”** his voice lowered, your stomach turned, his grip firmer on your neck **  
“What?”** You knew you were playing with fire, hell, you were playing with a nuclear weapon going there, but you couldn’t help it. **  
“Saying things that make me want to kiss you.”** You bit your lip, feeling his other hand pulling you by the waist while one held your throat, but he stopped, his lips almost touching yours. “Are you sure? I don’t know if I can hold myself if I let go” You barely could hold your grin. What you felt for John was no teen crush, it was love, admiration, passion. And just when you got closer to him, he met Helen and you never stood a chance…

“ **What are you so afraid of?”** You teased, your fingers expertly hovering over his muscular thigh with your nails **  
“You.”** he licked his lips “Hurting you…” you felt his grip on your throat get softer as your eyes got almost … _caring?_

“Well I’m not afraid of the boogeyman” you let your body get closer to his, your lips going for his earlobe “and I do love the pain” you sunk your nails on his thigh, hearing his low growl.

John pushed you against the couch, going for your lips, his mouth was harsh, hungry – you could taste blood. Soon he was biting on your flash, making you moan, his kisses trail over your skin and you pulling him again to your mouth, his beard against your skin while the damp hotness between your legs started to form, making you squirm for his touch. It was all intense and fast, his hand pulled your hair firmly, putting you on your knees and lowering his face close to yours “On your knees, call me your god… I’ll show you what its like to be a goddess” the last part was said in a low, dark tone biting your earlobe.

You could barely hold yourself back, your hands on his muscular thighs while he pull off his leather belt, leaning to you again and holding your hands on your back, restraining them. One of his hands went back to your hair while the other opened up his pants and lowering them, guiding your mouth. Your hot panting found the tip of his member, your lips savoring the taste of him in you,John’s hands guided your head on your movements, getting all of his member into your mouth and throat. You could feel tears forming on the corner of your eyes but the pleasure with it and his sounds made you not ever want to stop.

“My sweet _printsessa,_ such a good girl taking it all, such a pretty mouth” you moaned under your breath, making swirl movements with your tongue, John pulled your head back, his member out of your lips with a _pop._

“John…” you breathed trying to break your restrains. Of course, you _could_ if you really _wanted to_ , but this was your little game. He clicked his tongue, looking down at your face before you corrected yourself. “Sir…” you bat your eyelashes at him, your best sub persona, John smiled, freeing your hands before sitting you down on the couch again.

John looked at you, his eyes hovering your still clothed body like a predator. You started to strip, on the rush to leave your place, all you were wearing was a t-shirt and panties along with your combat boots, the man hummed pleased seeing your soft skin under the dim lights. As you stood there, completely naked before him, John took in all your form, looking at your curves, the bruises from the jobs, the scars – he kissed your skin softly, his large frame hovering over yours, your eyes closed on the pleasure of his tongue against your skin, soft, warm. You felt yourself melt under his calloused fingers, they were firm, steady, strong. John’s hands found your nipples as he kneel in front of you, making you part your legs only with a motion of his eyes to you. The cold air hitting your core as the same time you felt his beard against the inner side of your thighs, making you hold in a moan, his tongue licked your core, tasting it like the bourbon he appreciates so much, making you breath heavier, you dreamed of it for so long. Your hands found John's hair, fingers holding onto the locks with passion; his eyes were dark on you, his killer instinct showing behind his dark dilated pupils. _You were in Heaven_. 

  
It didn't take much of his ministrations on your entrance and sensitive spot to make you cry his name - his real name. You always called him Jardani, even in your fantasies, it was something only you could do, he allowed you to do it. It was yours, and no one else could have it.

"Jardani... I'm close" you cried when he stopped to look at you, admiring his work in making you a mess.   
"Not until I say so" he smiled, close enough to your center you could feel the vibrations of his voice but not close enough to give you what you craved, you felt your hands falling from his hair as he got up and pulled you to his lap on the couch, straddling him.   
Your mouth found his again as you sank into his length, feeling absolutely complete as his arms braced around you, your tongues dancing together in pleasure until your lungs gave up and you rested your forehead against his, starting to move your hips in circling motion, indicating he could move.   
Your body responded to his almost by itself, you were totally lost in your pleasure, your hands pulling John's head back while you tried to focus on his eyes between cries and moans, his hard and stiff movements against you making you bounce on him, your release closer and closer and he could feel you clenching around his member.

  
"Jardani please" his smile grew wicked as his hand got a grip of your ass, hitting it with his hand open, making you moan again and roll your hips.  
"My princess looks so beautiful like this, a whining mess for me... always for me, isn't it, little one? All these years, you never got someone to fuck you like I did that day" he bit your nipple lightly making you pull his hair and smile, his eyes got even darker seeing how much you enjoyed it, hitting your behind again, making you move faster on him  
"Fuck, Jardani" his firm hands digged into your flesh now, surely bruising, hitting hard in you with his hips. Your hands now sinking onto the flesh on his shoulders for balance and you could almost scream his name "Please, please I'm so close, please" tears fell down on your cheeks as he didn't slow down, quite the opposite, his thrust were even harder, his nails now craving on the cheeks of your ass. You couldn't hold any longer as you looked into his eyes pleading for mercy.  
"Say my name and you may come" he looked deep into your soul, keeping the thrust strong and steady.   
"Jardani, Jardani, fuck, Jardani" you lost control of your body, coming undone, trembling and gushing all over his legs, riding your waves of pleasure into his arms. You kissed him as you came down, never stopping your movements "I want you to come inside me, Jardani Jovonovich" you whispered into his ear, biting his earlobe before getting up with the pace again, rolling your hips. John came undone not long after you, calling you princess under his breath while he kissed you and held you close, both bodies exhausted. 

You laid over him on the couch, listening to his heartbeat to calm down while his fingers lazily drew shapes on your spine.   
"This won't take another almost ten years to happen again, right?" you asked, quite unsure of what you were saying. You could not risk being vulnerable on this line of work, the man breathed a weak laugh.  
"I should run, you are in danger with me" now you lifted your eyes to look at him.  
"I'm going with you" he tried to talk but you were faster "I have a target on my back for helping you already, I might as well enjoy in" John Wick looked at you like you were completely insane now, but agreed.  
**"I hate you"** John laughed, pulling you for a kiss in between your grins to the deadly scary boogeyman.  
**"Why? I'm lovely** " 

_your boogeyman_

__


	2. Amor Fati

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amor Fati: Love Your Destiny. 
> 
> soulmate!AU
> 
> You shared scars with your soulmate, every mark on his body would appear on yours... and your soulmate was John Wick.  
> 
> 
> mentions of violence and abuse, but nothing really bad happens. Just be warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompts: 
> 
> _“You don’t strike me as a professional criminal.”  
>  “That’s what makes me so good at it.”_
> 
> _“If you could even comprehend where I’ve come from, you would be terrified of me.”_   
>  _“Murder wasn’t on today’s agenda.”  
>  “It’s not on anyone’s.”  
> “No, it’s on mine, just not until next Thursday.”_   
>  _“I’m trying to have a serious conversation with you!”_   
>  _“And I’m trying to subtly avoid it!”_

John Wick spent years thinking he didn't have a soulmate, hoping even... it would be easier for them. He was near his 20s when he felt a sharp pain and saw a new mark on his right arm, just above his tattoo, vaccine shots - the man cursed under his breath, continuing his daily duties for the Ruska Roma.

You, on the other hand, had a pretty rough time growing up: constant visits to hospitals and counselors to be sure you weren't being abused - _why else a child would have such horrendous bruises on their body?_

It was a Christmas morning seven years later when John saw his knees get purple and scratched, it made him smile a bit. You had fallen off you rollerskates but you didn't cry. You never cried, you were a tough girl.

As the years passed by the bruises appearing on you got more serious, stab wounds, gunshots, things you didn't even imagine what could have caused, all coming with a sharp pain you were so used to by now.

_"Who is this person?"_ you asked under your breath looking on the mirror, more scars on your teen body that most of your friends would have their entire lives.

John, on the other hand, had hoped to never meet you. He didn't want to see what his life did to his soulmate, he didn't want to explain - life was already complicated enough for him the way it was, he didn’t even have time for love. Still, he tried to be more careful.

Years passed by without a major incident appearing for John, a cut, an occasional new bruise, probably accidental – it almost made him smile, knowing you were still alive.

It suddenly changed one night. John hasn’t been working in some time, he was playing outside with Dog and watching the night sky when a sharp pain hit his face and jaw, taking him by surprise. He ran to the reflex on the nearest window and saw a huge bruise coming across his face, followed by the sharp pain on his torso and legs…. he had never felt this much pain coming from his soulmate – the burn on his lower belly and crotch area made him understand what was happening to you, _making him panic._

  
You had recently moved to New York, to be an artist, or at least to study Art History. Of course, you always knew your life wouldn’t be glamorous working but yet, selling overpriced coffee to hipster kids was not a dream job by the sightliest of it. Walking home that night, two men cornered you against a wall, making you take two steps back.

“A Roma rat around here? I didn’t know they took girls now” one of the men smirked darkly, coming to you. The wall against your back hit you in surprise as you gagged, trying to understand.

“I don’t have any money, I…please…” tears forming in the corner of your eyes as the other pulled your arm, you had a scar you got on an early age from your soulmate, a type of cross, you later found out it was a symbol of nomadic people of the former Soviet Union.

“Shut up, you filthy gypsy whore” and they hit you, hard enough to make you fall on the ground. What happened next made you clutch your jaw and fight and scream, until you couldn’t anymore, crying silently and afraid – a gun pointed at your head.

Some movement on the street made them stop before something serious really happened, you saw a scar near your wrist you haven’t seen before, it spelled “r u” and nothing else, a question lingers on the air. It didn’t hurt, it made you smile, so you went home holding your tears and found a razor blade, breathing deeply before drawing it just the enough amount on your forearm to crave your phone number, hoping he’d get it, waiting inside the bathtub.

John was also sitting on his bathtub, but empty, his dog just outside, laying on the cold floor when his right arm burned – _were them left-handed?_ He watched the phone number appear and took it in for a minute, thinking of what to do. It was an NYC area code, his soulmate was not far from him. He decided to text.

“ _Are you ok?”_ and sent. Simple, yet his stomach was turning. _What is it, John Wick?_ It took only a few seconds until the buzz got his attention again.

“ _Not really, but I’ll live I got some pretty badass scars”_ you were just happy to finally find this person who was your soulmate or at least being able to talk to them _“I’m (Y/N), by the way. I’m your soulmate, I guess”_ and send the second message.

John read the texts and couldn’t believe that person, he knew what happened to her, he felt it, and yet she was joking about it. _“I’m John.”_ he texted back _“You should go to a hospital”_

He was right, you breathed out in pain, texting him again _“They didn’t… they … I don’t need a hospital”_ you tried to change the subject, you never dealt with any of your pain, ever. That’s how you dealt with it – not dealing. _“_ _What’s Roma? Those men called me Roma rat because of a scar”_ you texted again, but he didn’t reply.

______________________________________________________________

“Who’s the stud?” your colleague asked pointing at a man wearing a suit, he’s been sitting on one of the coffee booths for over three hours, just watching everything, he had long ago finished his expresso. You shrugged, there was too many of those on this coffee shop alone for you to bother.

“Maybe he’s waiting for someone” you walked off to make a costumer’s order, letting a bit of boiling water fall in your hand _“Fuck”_ you indeed had thought it, yes, but the voice saying it was from the man on the coffee booth, making you freeze. Your colleague’s eyes widened at you.

“(Y/N)… I think” they started, not sure how to bring this matter to you, but you were already taking your apron off and going towards him, it had to be a coincidence, _right?_

“John?” your voice sounded anxious, you could barely hide your smile. He was… uncomfortable? “How did you find me?” _how did he find you?_

“You don’t ever turn your GPS off you know that? it’s not hard…” you sit on the booth with him, ignoring the fact that he was a customer and you should be working.

“It’s not hard? What are you, a spy?” you scoffed a laugh, ironically and in shock, his silence making you stop. “Oh my god, you are a spy” OF COURSE, THE GUNSHOTS, THE SCARS, EVERYTHING.

“I’m not… a spy, (Y/N)” he corrected you and you felt air coming back to your lungs “… it’s more complicated than that” his eyes were on his own hands now. You look back at the counter.

“Can you wait? I’ll be right back” he agreed as you got up from the table and went talk to your colleague, you explained to them that yes, that was, presumably your soulmate, and asked to have the rest of the day off, you had too much to talk.

“You didn’t even have to ask, of course. Just go and find your true love” They laugh at you, and for the first time, you were thankful for having a hopeless romantic friend.

“Okay, we have a lot talk Mr…” you had gotten your purse and notebooks, meeting John again.

“Wick…” _John Wick, nice name._ He started walking with you, the man had a strange dark aura around him, but yet you felt protected. “I’ll take you home” he signaled a car on the other side of the street, you were about to complain but well, you did wanted to learn about this man, so you followed.

“Nice car… “ you commented as he opened the door for you, not knowing what else to say besides a faded _“thank you”._

“Are you from New York?” he asked after some minutes turning on a street following your directions, your place was not that far.

“No, I moved about six months ago. I study Art History. You?” he just denied “Russian, right?” John’s eyes now went for your face, surprised. “I… one of the scars, it’s a symbol…” you tried your best not to stutter your answer.

“The Ruska Roma…” he cut you, looking at traffic again “it’s a group of nomadic Romani people, from the Soviet Union…” he never looked back at you while saying this “They took me in when I was very young, an orphan of war” you listen to the man tell his story, mesmerized, the features of his face were stern but beautiful.

“So that was a hate crime…” you concluded, “they thought I was part of the Romani group, and attacked me… John this is serious, it’s a crime” he had stopped in front of your building.

“It’s not gonna happen again (Y/N), I guarantee you that” his intense eyes made your heart skip a beat, you had to remember to breathe again. “If you need anything, you can call me. Anytime”

“Wait, are you leaving?” _he couldn’t just… oh no, he wouldn’t_ “I didn’t spend all my teen and young adult years waiting for you so now you would ditch me, John. You owe me at least a conversation” John seemed annoyed, to say the least.

“ **If you could even comprehend where I’ve come from, you would be terrified of me.”** his voice was dark, looking at the steering wheel.

“Well, right now I could not care less, Wick, since I was a baby I got the most ridiculous and absurd scars coming from you and yesterday some guys attacked me thinking I had something to do with a group you’re part of, we need to talk.” you didn’t even know where that much confidence care from, but it took the man by surprise “You owe me that much, John” his eyes met yours, silently for a second before he nodded, following you inside.

“It’s a nice place” he said, sitting on the couch across from you, looking around, silence could be cut with a knife between you two.

“No, it’s not” you laughed lightly “it’s a shit place, but it is what I can afford so…” you shrugged and his expression became softer. You were easy to be around, that’s for sure.

“I’m sorry… about the scars…” he said “ I tried my best to take care but… it’s complicated” you agreed, pushing down the collar of your shirt now and showing a gunshot scar, his eyes saddened

“And that’s just one I can show you… who are you John Wick?” this was all so absurd, this man was your soulmate but every feeling you had now was so mixed up in your head you just wanted to understand.

“You gave me scars too!” he tried to reply, driving you mad.

“ **I’m trying to have a serious conversation with you!”** You raised your voice, sitting closer to him now. _Why was he running?_ **  
“And I’m trying to subtly avoid it!”** you rolled your eyes for a second, not giving up. “Okay, but just… don’t freak out.” you agreed, even more intrigued – if that was possible.

“What? You’re not a spy but you’re part of a secret society of assassins that secretly rule the city?” you giggled but his serious expression made you stop “You’re joking, right?”

“More like rule the world but the rest is about right” he agreed, your mouth fell open. _An assassin? A secret society? WHAT?_

“ **You don’t strike me as a professional criminal.”** was all you managed to say, still in awe, looking at his features. **  
“That’s what makes me so good at it.”** not a single emotion on that phrase, just a conclusion. “Are you afraid of me now?” you denied

“No, you could have killed me hours ago If you wanted to, and well, you’d feel it just as bad so why would you?” you concluded, John made a motion of agreement, silence falling between you again. “So… do you have office hours to go or?” you finally asked biting your lip lightly, looking at the man.

“ **Murder wasn’t on today’s agenda.”** he scoffed, making your face grow red for a second **  
“It’s not on anyone’s.”** he agreed with your point, _was he really talking about contracts with a girl he just met?_ **  
“No, it’s on mine, just not until next Thursday.”** you had to laugh at how absurd that sound, but agreed. For some ironic reason, this was your soulmate.

“You wanna maybe stay for dinner? We could talk more” you asked with pleading eyes, he denied, _of course, he should be busy… look at him!_

“I’m taking you out for dinner” he stated “but rapidly corrected himself “if that’s okay…” you smiled at the proposition, _was it a date?_

“I’ll get ready, the kitchen is on that door in case you need anything, I’ll be right back” you jumped on your feet, kissing his cheek on an impulse, making John freeze before a faded smile left his lips, a smile he hadn’t felt on him since Helen died.

_Maybe destiny wasn’t so bad, after all._

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how about a part 2 for this? I have a few ideas


	3. Amor Fati pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Amor Fati
> 
> Being John Wick's soulmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompts used:  
>  _"I don’t think anyone’s ever said that to me before”_  
>  _“I know it’s 2am but can we meet up”_  
>  _“Your lips are getting really close to mine.”_   
> _"Are you trying to turn me on?"_  
>  _“Do it. I dare you.”_  
>  _“Just… come back alive, okay?”_  
>  _"Are you staring at me or are you staring past me”_  
> 

You tried your best dress, John was so effortlessly handsome on that blazer you felt you just had to get The Dress.

Now, The Dress was your one and only _really_ fancy clothing, you'd never wear it on a first date.... ever, but he deserved it, he was your soulmate after all.

The dress was a full black velvet one, long-sleeved to hide your many scars while hugged your curves just perfectly, mid-thigh length, pairing them up with boots. You looked...nice.

**"Are you staring at me or are you staring past me”** you smiled at John, he stood near the couch, looking at you without making a single sound. Your voice made the man wake up again.

"You look...exuberant." John concluded, walking closer to you. "I loved the boots" he chuckled, lovely.

"I....I...thanks. I can't walk in heels, I'm sorry..." words mixed up inside your brain as you had again to comprehend how on Earth this mesmerizing, jaw dropping, mysterious human being was your soulmate, your cheeks sure were as red as your lipstick.

"Ready?" John asked again and you nodded, going to the door. John had a silly smile trying to come out – one even him failed to comprehend.

“Where are we going?” the city lights were pretty passing by the window, making you even more curious.

“It’s a safe place…” John side-eyed you, _was that a ghost of a smile on him?_

A few more minutes in total silence, you could hear your own thoughts of nervousness and excitement, this was really happening. _You met your soulmate and you two were going out_. John stopped the car at an old classic hotel, making you look at him puzzled.

“There’s a nice restaurant and some rare classic art pieces, I thought you might like…” John looked down trying to explain where he had taken you, but now a huge smile engulfed your face again, he remembered the one thing you loved the most in life. You squeezed his hand unable to express how thankful you were, before stepping out of the car.

“Mr. Wick, good evening.” The concierge greeted and looked at you by John’s side “Can I help you, Mr. Wick?”

“Yes, we’d like a dinner reservation for two” the concierge seemed confused, looking at you again “at the restaurant, Cheron” _where else would it be?_ For some reason It all seemed to make sense now for the concierge, that agreed, indicating the way.

“This place seems very, very expansive John” you whispered to him, holding onto his arm while he guided you to a bar, probably waiting for your table.

“Don’t worry about it” his reply was quick, almost trying to ignore the subject. You had kind of understood by his car and looks and well, _everything_ that John wasn’t the broke type but this was some other level.

John started to show you the art pieces around, you were completely astonished. Classical, rare paintings and sculptures, museum quality art, just laying there beautifully. You both stopped when someone approached you, waving a quick hello to John.

“Hi” John’s voice was…not like when he was with you, more husky, serious. The person now turned at you and gave you a half smile, using sign language to communicate.

“ _Hello, I’m Ares.”  
“Hi Ares, I’m (Y/N)” _you smiled at them.

“ _New in business?”_ Ares seemed genuinely curious about you, but John answered them first

“She’s not… on business; she’s here with me” John made signs as he speaks, making Ares seemed surprised as they turned to you again.

“ _Dating Wick?”_ you got so flustered by the question your hands made a mess and you had to respond vocally.

“I… I...don’t” you didn’t know, that was the truth. Did you hope? Yes, but you wouldn’t admit if front of John. Ares smirked more a you, looking you up and down.

“Yes” John stern voice cut it and he held you closer to him. Ares took a half-step back

“ _My condolences on the old man”_ Ares laughed winking at you when they left. You were confused, to say the least. John left out an annoying groan, making you look back at him.

“So… are we dating, Mr. John Wick?” you playfully inquired, John look at his feet before raising his eyes to you

“Ares is… well, we don’t have a very nice history” by the tone of his voice you knew It was serious, so you decided to keep It quiet, just agreeing.

  
"Mr. Wick, your table is ready" a waiter approached you and John guided you by the arm to a table with a view to the city, pulling the chair for you. "Would you like something to drink?" John didn't take his eyes off you while answering. 

"Bourbon, please... and?" his eyes were on yours again, truly interested in what he could discover from his newly found soulmate, you smiled at the waiter.

  
"Bourbon is fine, thanks" the waiter left you two alone for a moment, your eyes went for the city lights again, you never got tired of those. 'Not much of a talker, are we?" you turned to him as the waiter came back with your drinks, John thanked him before shyly smiling at you. It was incredible seeing such a man shy. " Oh I see you need to drink to start talking? Well, drink up John!" you cheered at him and took your beverage in one large gulp, making him laugh "Shot champion in college 3 years in a row, you should see" John seemed surprised and was almost laughing. "At my final year as a Queen, I tried the boldest act, I went where no Queen went before... I tried to roller skate after almost a bottle of Tequila, on an uneven sidewalk...36 stitches on my chin and mouth and I never drank tequila again" you were fully laughing now, John had a mesmerized smile of disbelief on his face, chuckling.

"THAT WAS IT" he laughed "Seven years ago?" you agreed and he laughed more easily "I remember that, made me start growing a beard" 

"Sorry for ruining your face, you look hot with the beard, I'm deformed" you laughed with him that made a funny face, denying.

"You are beautiful" the heat on your chest from laughing now went up your cheeks, making the silence fall between you two again.

"I was married for a while.... I knew she wasn't my soulmate but still, still I left the life for her, got a house, changed...." John's tone got darker, heavy with grief, your instinct was to hold his hands over the table, squeezing it lightly - letting him know he was not alone. "She died... some time ago, cancer..." 

"I'm sorry, John" you truly were, the pain of losing someone loved was way too heavy for anyone to carry, even assassins. You didn't feel anger or sadness that your soulmate married another person, it happened. Sometimes people never met their soulmate, sometimes they didn't have one... It was not set in stone. 

"I think Helen is happy I found you.... she didn't know I knew about having a soulmate, but I know she'd be happy I'm not alone" the man softly squeezed your hand, before letting it go. 

The dinner was surprisingly fun, John was amazed of how easily you could make him smile and even laugh just by telling him about your life, something about being around you was carefree and easy so he tried not to worry so much all the time and let himself enjoy your company. You, on the other hand, learned more about John, not a lot - he really isn't the talking type - but you learned he likes dogs and even have one, and that it is unnamed; that fact alone made you argue for 15 minutes on how on earth you could not have a pet and not name it and you declared you'd name Dog once you met him. John agreed, giving up on your dedication on the matter. 

John's phone buzzed near the end of the dinner, it seemed to unsettle him so you decided to speak up  
"If it's important, I can take a cab home. You're busy..." you started and he denied, rapidly.  
"I'll attend to this later" you kept your eyes on him, serious. John finally agreed with you so you decided to resume dinner and he took you home, not knowing exactly what to say. 

"Is it a work thing?" you asked, biting your lip and looking at the man on the driver's seat, he agreed not wanting to talk about it **“Just… come back alive, okay?”** _is that what you say?_ you gave him a weak smile and a kiss on the cheek "I had a lot of fun tonight, take care John" and exit the car, not seeing the man's lost expression and hand on his cheek where your lips once were. 

You were trying to sleep with no success when your phone rang one, two, three times; the caller ID made your heart stop, you clicked on the green button and didn't say anything, hoping for good news.

**"I don’t think anyone’s ever said that to me before”** John's voice was low, but he didn't seem in danger or hurt, making your heart rest a little. "To come back... knowing what I do...." you instantly bit your lip, sitting up on the bed.  
 **“I know it’s 2am but can we meet up”** you breathed out, making him go quiet again "if you want..." you heard a muffled agreement sound on the other side and the hung up sound. _Were you to bold?_   
With your head running, you got up and went to the kitchen for some water, thinking about how much your life had changed on the past 24hs, your phone number still faded inside your wrist. The ring of the doorbell made you jump, running for it.

"I was close" John murmured his once-pristine shirt and blazer now had dark spots that you presumed were blood, you let the man enter, closing the door behind you.  
"Are you hurt?" he denied   
"I'm just trying to understand" John turned to you again his hands running through his hair "all this with you and me and how this is supposed to work when I'm here covered in someone else's blood and you don't even flinch about it... I dont deserve love and understanding, I could kill you" the last part was said in a fade whisper closer to your face, making you smirk at him, _what could you do_?  
" **Are you trying to turn me on?** Cuz its working" his scoff of a laugh was a beaten one, defeated. The man let his face fall again, but you raise his chin to look at you and pull him closer.  
“ **Your lips are getting really close to mine.** ” John whispered again, looking at your lower lip between your teeth.

**"Do it. I dare you.** ” your smirk was all it took to send the assassin over the edge, pulling you closer by the waist as his lips crashed on yours. Your legs quickly found their way up his waist and your back was against the wall when finally, _finally_ John Wick was giving you the only bruises and scars you ever wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any prompts or AU ideas are appreciated.  
> please let me know :)


End file.
